Seven Days
by IamPsipsina
Summary: With only Nick and Jess sharing the loft, this slow-burning story takes place a couple of months after the season finale, 'See Ya'.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there,_

_I am Pspisina: a bored writer simply inspired by two well-written and performed characters. Sadly, they are not my creation._

_This evolution takes place a couple of months after See Ya, the season finale. _

_As future chapters will be rated MA, this one will be too- just to be on the safe side._

_Feedback is always appreciated, but mainly, happy reading._

_Peace,_

_Psipsina_

* * *

Day One: Night

She was spread out on the couch like an afternoon cat, her head propped up by her arm as she eagerly thumbed her way through a battered copy of Jane Eyre.

Her concentration was stolen by a gruff laugh - she glanced to see Nick a few yards away, a smile directed at his phone.

"Schmidt," he answered without looking up, knowing their conversation had already begun. "He just sent me a picture of himself in a sombrero. All it says is, 'Tequila is for pussies'," he half-lied, holding his phone out to show her, his eyebrows lifting in amusement. Nick failed to communicate the rest of his housemate's text, both self-conscious and confused by its content.

"We're going to have to buy a whole new jar just for this trip,' Jess replied knowingly, turning her attention back to her novel as Nick collapsed onto the adjacent corner of the couch and placed his boot-clad feet up on the coffee table.

It was just the two of them, Winston having left a couple of hours ago on a last-minute trip to New York with Shelby.

Seven days.

It hadn't hit them yet- why would it?

Seven long days, alone, together.

There would be something deeply intimate in the notion that they would soon recognize. This shared space and time belonged to them alone, and despite their many evenings spent together, a week was something new and exciting.

Perhaps this was why Nick felt a lightness surround him – he helplessly half-smiled as he flicked through a magazine.

"What?'" Jess asked, tilting her head as she too smiled.

"Nothin'" Nick shrugged, not knowing himself. They watched each other for a moment, their eyes flicking from pupil to pupil. He suddenly felt a different type of exchange growing as he held her gaze. These millisecond interactions always seemed to last much longer than in reality. He started to feel the familiar creeping of vulnerability, and his smile faltered a bit. He looked away.

Jess sighed as she tossed her book onto the coffee table. She stretched out languidly, her arms reaching far out behind her as she let out a soft groan of pleasure. With his head resting on his fist Nick half peered over the top of the glossy pages. His eyes slowly grazed her exposed belly button and the tender flesh beneath, lightly biting on his thumb as he titled his head in gentle appreciation.

He quickly darted his gaze back to the feature before him, entirely unaware of the how customary such moments had become between them.

Small, gentle smiles as they passed dinner plates, the teasing and quiet conversations on journeys in the back seat of the car…

'_Men's feet point at what they want. His feet were pointing right at you…'_

It was as if it had developed into the only language by which to communicate, and one that when ignored led to heated exchanges and playground punches.

It was a twist in a story that the loft's three other occupants had recognized, the protagonists lingering several chapters behind.

'_Where's Nick, I want to tell him…'_

'_Okay… this should be fun. Nick has something to tell you too. He's in the bathroom."_

_ Schmidt shot a loaded look to Winston, his lips pursed and expression serious._

'_Really?'_

_ 'She's going to find out anyway…'_

"You wanna watch a movie?" Jess asked after a little while, twisting her hair high above her through her fingers, examining the ends.

"Sure," he replied, throwing this magazine down, "what you thinking?"

"Ahmm… I haven't watched Dirty Dancing in a while…" She watched him for a response. Sensing none she started to chant. 'Now Iii've haad the time of-"

"Stop that…"

"-Haad the time of my-"

'I'm serious Jess-"

She exclaimed as a roughly thrown pillow hit her shoulder.

"Totally unnecessary." She straightened her glasses.

"Punishment," he answered, looking around for the remote.

"_Punishment_?"

"What can I say? I run a tight household,"

"Oh - you run this this place now?" she asked, sitting up to challenge him.

"See this right here?" he said, opening his arms wide and turning his body. "This," he pointed at his chest, his face serious, "this is my kingdom. As far as you can see- is mine. One day, it'll be yours. I am alpha-"

"...Are you quoting Lion King at me right now?"

"I may or may not be quoting the Lion King-"

"I hope you get stomped on by antelope…" Quiet for a moment. "The circle of liiiiife…"

"Stop that-" he interrupted, flicking through the pages of the TV guide. He looked across to her pursed lower lip, her frown and mock dejection almost triggering a smile from his own stubborn ones.

He ignored the momentary pull of her swollen mouth, the red and supple flesh begging to be nibbled- caressed-

"I'm Grumpy Nick Miller, " Jess began, "Rawr! I am angry at everything- Rawarr rawr-"

"I _am_ Grumpy Nick Miller," he threw back. "Alpha," he added, shooting her a heavy look that was hard to decipher.

Something about the finality of his tone made her hesitate a second. It was if she felt a command or an unspoken rule, deep and instinctual. She ignored the flash of something sudden and unexpected within her body and quietly rearranged herself on the couch.

* * *

She watched him move about the room, closing curtains and engineering buttons on speakers.

Finally, he sat down, letting out a satisfied sigh as he flicked on the TV.

Jess crossed her arms across her torso, unconscious of how she gently pressed her breasts together as she rubbed her bare skin.

"You cold?"

"I'm fine."

"You're cold," Nick corrected. "Here," he said, unzipping and slipping off his burgundy hoodie. He held it out to her. She studied it for a moment. "Take it," he reaffirmed, shaking it once.

"Thank you." Jess put it on, warmed by his heat and his gesture.

'_You're not drinking that, Jess,'_

'_Yes I am, Remy made it,'_

'_Come on Nick, dip your toe… drink some.' _

'_I'm not drinking that. Someone's gotta be able to fight you later.'_

She lay back down, lifting her hand to rest by her mouth. As she inhaled in the sudden darkness of the credits, Jess felt comfortable and safe, her eyes drowsily closing a fraction at harmony of his aftershave - just for a moment.

* * *

Nick watched the light dance across her face as she half-hid behind frightened hands. His head lay tilted back against the couch.

A scream lashed out from the TV as the film claimed it's latest victim and he turned it attention back to the movie, uncertain about the purpose of his broken reverie.

"What is this Nick?" Jess exclaimed, turning her face but unable to tear her gaze away from the screen.

"It's a classic," he answered, his eyes firmly fixed on the images before them.

"It's freaking me out- look at that guy! Why is his face hanging off?" she cried, pointing at the screen.

"You wanna turn it off?" he asked, affected by her vulnerability but unwanting to upset her.

"No… Just," she hesitated, looking up to the ceiling as if to dispel her pride. "Would you come sit next to me?" She paused a moment, feeling exposed. "Please?"

"Sure", he answered gently without a second thought. "Move up." He sighed as if it were a small chore.

"Thanks…" Jess cawed as Nick cleared his throat and placed himself somewhat rigidly beside her.

There was quiet for a while.

It seemed heavy on them and she fought off questioning whether she would have asked the same of Winston or Schmidt. The answer would have undoubtedly surprised her.

Gradually Nick became aware of the heat of her bare arm leaning up against his. He had progressively become mindful to the scent of her, and how close their bodies had grown over the last hour.

Occasionally he would awkwardly shift his legs, and unable to relax fully. This kind of discomfort must be customary, he mused.

Further screams, rivers of flesh… occasionally she would turn her face towards him, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. An organic routine emerged where he would nudge her arm and with reassuring words alert her to when it the violence had passed.

A final time and he teased her, watching as she turned back to soon.

"Nick!" she admonished pushing him hard with both arms, "what the hell?"

"I'm sorry," he laughed as she poked him with her fingers 'hey… hey!" he reproached in play, blocking her movements, one by one. "I'm sorry,' he finished, grabbing her hand and letting it slip from his own when she stilled.

Jess came to a stop, her legs curled to her chest. She looked at him for a moment, not taking in how his eyes flickered to her mouth and back, too busy, mirroring his gesture.

"Ice cream," she said suddenly, unsure of the motive, but confident in the execution of her escape.

"…Ok-ay…"

She stood up on the pillows, stepping over his body in motion towards the fridge.

As her naked foot caught his thigh, she fell forwards, her hands quickly clutching the back of the couch. Instinctively and with action full of protection, Nick grabbed the back of her upper thigh, gripping its firm structure with a strong and steady hand.

"You OK?" he asked, letting go quickly.

"Yeah… That was just me. Defying gravity…"

Nick leant forward, attempting to displace the indiscernible feeling swelling inside him. It was if he'd spent the last three hours as an actor in a play, carried away by his character and forgetting himself entirely. He felt discovered, but from what he could not place.

Things felt strangely warm and familiar, yet out of place with the rhythm they were used to.

As she slipped out of view, Nick looked down to his hand, flexing the fingers and the ball of his palm. The fingers of his other clasped around the wrist. It was if her warmth had left a tangible imprint on his skin- hot, white heat mischievously toyed with his nerve endings.

He fell backwards, running two hands through his hair.

"You want some?" she asked gently, already propped against the counter.

"Um…" Nick stood up. "Nah," he answered joining her. He folded his arms as he leant against the fridge, his body facing hers.

"You know, when I was really sad, my mom always used to give me mint choc chip ice-cream."

"Yeah?"

"Mmh-huh," she sucked some off a spoon as she lifted herself up onto the counter top, "We had a HappyChocChip song."

She started humming to herself gently.

"I don't doubt it," he goaded, his mouth puckering with endearment he was keen to hide. He watched her for a minute, staring into the tub and humming quietly.

Her legs hung towards the ground, swinging ever so slightly. Nick gently tipped his head back against the cold door, his eyes downcast on their slender lines. He found himself imaging what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his waist, supple, lithe and warm. He looked up to her face, suddenly wanting nothing more that to pull her to him, using his weight to push her body down onto the counter…

Jess looked up from her spoon, affected by the dark, penetrating stare she now found herself a part of.

He broke her gaze, casually glancing to the mug that sat behind her. It was if she'd caught him in a secret moment, bare, human and raw.

_ 'Just take it as the sincerest form of flattery.'_

She held out the spoon to him.

Nick took a small step forward, taking it his hand and engulfing the desert into his mouth appreciatively. He moved back, his hand covering his mouth as a small laugh escaped his chest. "S'cawld" he indicated, his mouth full.

Jess smiled as she slid down off the counter, depositing the empty carton in the bin. Laughing his name she without thinking momentarily placed her thumb to the corner of his mouth, erasing a small fleck of cream.

'Alright pretty Polly- I know fourth graders who eat better than you."

They both paused a moment.

"Think I'm gonna _hit-the-hay_," Jess singed, "see you tomorrow," she moved off, "-night,"

"Sure," he nodded as he passed by him, "night," he added, turning slightly to watch her leave.

He rested on his shoulder, propped up against the fridge. Its subtle electric whirring mirrored the agitated current of his own powerful frame.

He was still for a while.

Thirty yards away Jess stared deeply into her reflection. Her pupils were dilated- her cheeks flushed, her breath sharp and shaky. She felt unsteady and tangled as she ran a hand through her hair.

Misplacing blame, her mind focused on the violent DVD they had watched- naturally, she shrugs off their exchanges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two: Day (I)**

"Hey," he said, shooting a non-committal glance up from his newspaper.

She greeted him back, her tone a little stale. She was surprised by his cool demeanor; the issue of whether last night had been a figment of her imagination now seemed concluded.

Jess took a sip of water, watching him for any flicker of recognition.

"So I was planning on going to the store," Nick said after a while, taking a bite of toast, his eyes evading hers. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Jess said, leaning against the counter, her body facing his.

"OK, cool," Nick folded his paper and dropped in onto the table, "leave in 10?"

He stood next to her momentarily to place his plate and mug in the sink. He smiled coolly as he passed, his eyes failing to connect efficiently with her own.

"OK," she answered after a pause, picking up the kettle, still warm from Nick's breakfast.

Tea in hand, Jess walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She stepped up to her mirror, examining herself carefully. She smoothed down her fringe, the corner of her mouth twitching in an unhappy kind of smile.

What was that she felt crawling inside her? Disappointment? Impossible…

She combed over the previous night in an attempt to decipher their shared demeanor. She felt anger rise within her, her jaw tightly clenching. Silly girl…

* * *

Across the hall Nick sat on his bed, looking to the floor as his knee bobbed in agitation. He ran a hand through his hair.

His overt openness from the night before afflicted his mind and twisted his senses.

Stupid. Moronic. Dangerous. Unnecessary.

Necessary.

He started to feel anger rise within him, his throat tightening.

* * *

Casual, indifferent and warm, they walked together shoulder to shoulder- as always- looking at brightly coloured packets and fluorescent lights.

"You need more almond milk?"

"No, I think I'm OK…"

"OK.  
"Pop Tarts?"

"No.  
"Wait. Yes."

"Yes? Or no?" He stopped.

"Yes- No.  
"No"

"You're sure?"

"…Yes."

"OK. Goodbye Popt -"

"-Oh my God," Jess whispered, grabbing Nick's arm and pulling them away to the side of the aisle.

"Jess-" he looked back to the trolley that had escaped his grip. She groaned and ducked, her hands on the side of her flushed but pretty face.

"What? Jess, what is it?" He asked concernedly, looking at her seriously. His face was close.

"Oula- she's right there- I haven't seen her since Russell and I br-"

"_What_?" he repeated emphatically.

She pulled him be the sleeve to another aisle, checking behind them as she went.

"I don't want to deal with her weird right now, Nick. I know she's going to be all smug and strange- please let's just hide? Just for a second-" she crouched, pulling at his arm and through the gaps in the shelves.

"Are you _serious_?" he jeered, irritated. "Jess!" he pulled his arm away, "Jess, I'm not going to hide with you." He looked down at her, admonishing her hotly.

"Please _just do this _for me, Nick," she appealed, "I don't want to have to deal with her weird right now."

"Jess-"

"Nick- please," she implored friend-to-friend, "_please_?"

He paused for a moment, his tongue pressed into his cheek in frustration. "Fine." He reluctantly ducked down for her.

"OK Jess. We're on the floor," he gestured.

"Can you see her?" ignoring his tone.

Nick sighed and looked over his shoulder. "She's just paying up, she'll be gone in a minute." He was unsure why he felt agitated by her small, animalistic movements. "_Why are you acting like you're in 'Nam_?"

She scratched her nose and let her hand drop into her lap, staring at the rows of disinfectants stacking in front of them. They both ignored the woman wordlessly skirting around their outstretched legs with her trolley, Jess having disregarded the judgement of others since she was a child, Nick since having met Jess.

He looked over to her after a moment. She looked vulnerable, insecure even. His resolve softened.

"It's not like you to avoid people, Jess." She threw him a passive look. "What happened...?" he pried gently, as knowing intuitively how to talk to her, "with you and Oula… and Russell," he added, "to do _this_?" he gestured.

"What you mean?"

"_I mean_ that was weird- even for you."

"It's nothing I just..."

"It's just you never really spoke about it," he added non-committedly, not quite able to look at her.

"I spoke about it-"

"Not with me."

"No… maybe not with you," she frowned. "I don't know. I just…" she shrugged. "Oula. She _saw_ it-"

"Saw what?"

"Russell… We," she sighed."Him and I, we were _different._"

"Different how?"

Jess licked her bottom lip, frowning deeper beneath her fringe as she tried to put it into words for him.

Nick was close to the last person she had wanted to share this with. She wasn't sure why. Pride, perhaps.

"Russell and I… he was a really great guy," she said, looking up to him, "but, it was all so placid. There was no fire. There wasn't any-"

"-Passion."

"Yeah," she answered quietly, looking straight into this dark, knowing eyes. She grew reluctant and looked away. "I guess, I like it when a man takes control sometimes…"

It felt like such an intimate declaration- especially as it was one she was realizing for the first time. She was unaware of how much of his attention belonged to her, her focus thoughtful and downcast. Nick watched as she toyed with the hem of her skirt uncertainly.

"I like it when a guy can- I don't know…" she looked away, "rattle my cage.."

"You know," he offered, after a contemplative moment, "with Caroline, I never had any control," he looked back to her open, blue eyes. He felt safe. "Everything was always what she wanted and I could never really act freely, be myself. I had to keep it all…" he looked away up the aisle, frustrated and trying to find the right way of putting it, "locked up," he finished, looking back to her.

"Right," she affirmed in empathy. Their mutual admission of such private thoughts seemed to bring them closer.

"I like to take charge sometimes," he told her. "I like to be in control."

They watched each other, their faces close.

"I know."

The pair sat still for a moment, sharing space. Their thoughts focused inwardly as they watched one another. There was something soft the shape of Nick's mouth as he skimmed her eyes like a stone on water. Jess titled her head slightly, and broke into an infectious smile, which he in turn caught.

Their reverie was broken by Nick who noticed the small cluster of robotic shoppers looking down at them uncomfortably with their baskets.

He stood up and held out his arm. "Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet.

* * *

The ride back had been quiet and calm. Jess fanned herself silently with an old textbook she'd found under the front seat, her hair sticking to her collarbone. She watched Nick's arms as they gripped the steering wheel, frowning after realizing she was doing so. She glanced to see if he had noticed, but his mind seemed elsewhere. She squeezed her eyes together momentarily out of embarrassment. What was she doing?

'_Did something happen between you and Nick? I wouldn't want to get in the middle of anything-'_

'_What? No! We're just friends.' _

He held the front door open with his foot as she navigated her way through to the hall. She called for the elevator with her elbow and they stood quietly watching the light flicker from number to number before stepping in together, near as always.

The door slid closed and began to move. Nick cleared his throat as they waited to reach the fourth floor in comfortable silence.

Suddenly, they came to a jerked and abrupt stop, lodged somewhere between floors three and four.

"_What_?"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Nick rumbled under his breath.

They placed their shopping onto the floor.

"It's OK, we can fix it," she responded optimistically.

"No, Jess, we can't fix- don't press the things-" he shouted as she started poking every possible surface on the control panel.

"It's fine, this always works- it's like a computer-"

"No, it's really not. Jess! Stop it!" he yelled. "_Stop,_" he repeated loudly, pulling her arm roughly and yanking her away from the doors and away to face him. "Why do you never listen? _Leave it alone_-"

"You know, Nick, you don't always have to be a jerk," she scowled, rearranging her sleeve.

"How am _I_ being a jerk?" he asked defensively, "You're the one messing with the buttons, making the situation worse," he gestured to the doors, his attention still angrily focused on her.

"I'm just trying to _fix it Nick_!"

"By _breaking_ it?"

"I'm not _breaking it_! Why do you always have to be so _neg-_ative?"

"How am I being _neg-_ative?" he mocked, perturbed.

"You _always_ see the worst in people-"

"How is telling you _NOT_ to press the buttons seeing the worst in people? You know what," he grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"You sound so much like a Sesame Street puppet we should probably check there's not a hand _up-your-ass_!"

"Oh my _God_" she bellowed, pulling her arm free of his grip. "Why do you always have to be _THAT_ version of you- the know-it-all _asshole_?"

"Oh _I_ know it all? _I'm_ the asshole who knows it all?" He stepped closer, his lips curling bitterly.

"Yes!" she back with a small, frustrated jump, her nostrils flaring. "_Yes_!" she repeated her hands flying wildly with maddening indignation.

"_Oh really_?" He challenged angrily, stepping even closer. "So you just want _everyone_ to be nice all the time, huh Jess? You just know what _ev_-ery-one is feeling- you know what, Jess?"

"La la la!" she began to sing pointedly, covering her ears with her hands, "I'm not listening to you. Nick Miller can't be an asshole if nobody can heaar him-",

"Oh _real _mature Jess…," he said with disdain, narrowing his eyes. "Little Jess Day, can't take the heat." He tilted his head to the left as he looked straight at her, their eyes darting across the landscape of each others faces as she continued to yell over him.

"_I'm not listening to you!_ La, la, la. You can't be an asshole-"

"What's the matter Jess?" he shouted grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her slowly. "Don't like hearing what I gotta say? Am I hitting _a nerve_ Jess? I _rattling your cage_ enough for you Jess?"

The elevator suddenly lurched into action, contradicting their only second-long frozen arrangement. Their shared breathe was jagged and heavy, passing hotly with closed mouths. Their eyes stared hotly at one another, their bodies locked, facing one another in an aggressive stalemate. Jess noticed how his jaw clenched, the muscles flexing under his stubble. Nick pulled his arms from her shoulders as the door opened. They moved quickly, determined in their own private objectives.

Nick forcefully picked up the grocery bags and stormed passed her as she made for the open doors, careful to retract his shoulder away from her own as he went. Their front door flung open as he made his way to the kitchen while Jess darted in the opposite direction, shutting her bedroom door loudly behind her.

Throwing their shared shopping onto the counter Nick slammed his hands onto the cool, hard surface before dropping his head between his shoulders to look down at the floor. He let out a long, frustrated sigh, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes.

In the room down the hall, Jess had angrily thrown herself onto her mattress, her head buried in the crochet blanket beneath.

After a short while the noise of her own hard breath slowed, but her torrid thoughts were interrupted by the punctuated sound of their front door slamming closed. She sat up for a minute and listened as only stillness persevered. She cautiously made her way to her door, opening it slightly. His own door was open, showing an empty room, free of occupants.

"Nick?" she queried tentatively. She was greeted only by silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there,_

_Just a brief note to express my gratitude to all those who subscribed, read and reviewed the last few chapters. _

_I was humbled and it's wonderful to know you're enjoying it._

_Now, o__n with the show._

_Please be advised the following content is only suitable for adult audiences._

_Enjoy.  
_

_Peace._

_Pspisina_

* * *

**Day Two: Day (II)**

It was more of a curiosity at first. But the sweet taste of attraction had coiled itself slowly around the inside of his chest; a warm thread of goldish light that had swollen and grown great and dangerous inside him.

As he ignored it, so it grew in him like heat until it started to singe and burn, fueling an insanity born of ignorance.

Had they simply displaced their shared truth, frightened of the repercussions?

Nick had certainly ignored his reality; the stance of his body and the way it shifted whenever she neared, the unnecessary smile that blossomed in his mouth when they shared wordless conversations or the redrawing of their physical boundaries, refractured and remade over and over.

He felt strong but unstable around her, always repressing the flickers of magnetic attraction, the confusing twinges of jealously, and the carefully-worded passing comments from his friends.

He slowly made his way up the staircase, keen to avoid the elevator.

Two hours working out had left him sore and tired and his arms glistened with perspiration.

He paused at their front door for a moment, his hands on his hips and his head downcast. He had been unable to shake off the negative aftertaste of their earlier exchange and his remorse seemed to only grow as the minutes passed.

Entering the loft, Nick took a few steps towards the kitchen in search of her. He then made his way to her bedroom, his hands grasping either side of the frame as he looked for her within. Empty, he left, walking back into his own domain and throwing his sports bag to the ground as he removed his sneakers and stepped out of his gym shorts.

His body hungry for a shower, he moved towards the bathroom clad in his t-shirt and boxers. Quietly, he approached the door, struck suddenly at the revelation before him.

There, Jess silently stood, her back to him, humming gently. A landscape of sweet, bare skin, she was unaware of his presence, her attention held by her own unattainable thoughts and glowing reflection. Nick drew back slightly, but was unable to remove himself completely. He rested his temple against the door frame, his body raging hot and electric.

His eyes unfalteringly drank her in as she watched herself in the mirror, coiling her hair into a bun while massing the nape or her neck. Her body veiled only in a pair of thin, cotton shorts, he saw the bare curve of her smooth, pale back, it's feminine lines arching as she moved.

Overflowing with dark and volatile jets of adrenaline, Nick made an infinitesimal move towards her that he daren't pursue. In his conclusive moments, he finally allowed his eyes to admiringly caress the camber of her exquisite breasts, supple, modest and full. His mind seared the sight of her firm, dark nipples on his mind like a tattoo…

Suddenly jarred by the reality of his invisible presence, Nick swiftly moved back to his room, both enlivened and scandalized by his stolen indulgence.

He closed the door quietly, resting his forehead on the door.

"_God help me…_" he whispered breathlessly, turning to lean against the wall.

Her image undulated in his mind like a dream and he paced for a few moments, stunned.

He was aware of a deep and fiery ache pulsating through his body like a bass line and his hands and thighs were trembling lightly. He put his palms to his legs to steady himself, moaning quietly as he felt his firm cock growing harder still.

He leant against the wall, the rough brick cool against his back.

After several moments of an excruciating struggle and simmering intensity, Nick gently slipped his hand into his boxers, encircling the length of his cock with a steady hand. He momentarily ran his thumb across its head before slowly forcing his palm back and forth - rhythmic, wanting – back and forth. His grip grew firmer as sudden flickers of her breasts teased him as he moved. He threw his head back against the wall, his breath heavy, utterly helpless to the extreme torment that raged through his body and mind.

It felt wholly forbidden, a violation- obtrusive- her lower back and her swollen mouth- a flash of her gentle smile and she teased him with words- the way her eyes glowed hot and furious as she shouted at him in unrestrained rage.

Nick's hand continued, his movement sensual yet unequivocally carnal. He imagined letting himself fuck her against the bathroom wall, her body pinned beneath his own as he took her again and again…

"_No_…" he breathed to himself, his eyes opening, full of aversion for his stolen pleasure. Not like this…

Jess...

His fingers carefully came undone with a small, desperate cry, his sensitivity and desire fiercer than he could ever recall.

Suddenly, her voice called out, husky and strong.

"Nick-" she began from across the hall.

"_Fuck_-" he gasped, his chest jerking forwards as the familiarity of her distinctive tone almost capsized him into a gratifying abyss.

After a moment, he regained his composer, a profound erotic hunger thrashing and burying itself deep within him.

"Nick?" she repeated tentatively, naïve to the sensory cavalcade she had almost triggered.

"Yeah… Jess," he replied hoarsely through the door, closing his eyes and he did so.

"I need to open your toothpaste… is that OK?" she asked. "Nick?" she repeated after a moment.

"Yeah, that's fine Jess…" he replied.

"Thank you," she tolled, like a small, cool bell.

Nick turned to sit on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. His mind was whirring like a film stuck on play and his body was exhausted from its violent soundtrack.

"Hey Nick?"

"…Yeah," he answered with a piqued sigh, sitting up and letting his arms fall to his lap as he looked up towards the door.

"I'm sorry," she said, "about earlier."

"… Yeah. Me too," he nodded once, his voice shallow yet his sentiment cavernous.


	4. Chapter 4

Another astronomic thank you to all those who are reading - and for the kind and touching reviews. It's greatly appreciated to say the least and a pleasure to write for you.

For the sake of the characters we're going slow on this one. But stick with me - and enjoy the ride.

Peace,

Psipsina x

* * *

**Day Two: Night**

Nick wiped the bar down with a cloth, his arm motioning in long, circular strokes.

Clearing away a couple of empty glasses with his spare hand, he deposited them in the sink, his moves deliberate and efficient.

He stood still for a moment, his attention flickering over to the door as he ground his inner cheek between his teeth. He threw the towel over his shoulder, letting it rest there before placing his hands on his hips.

He thought back to their trip to the store earlier that day. He was sure as they slowly moved amongst the brightly coloured aisles they'd discussed her dropping by to keep each other company. Nick glanced over to the shabby grandfather clock slumped against the back wall: quarter past eleven.

A tall and slender woman slid onto the empty seat in front of him, watching for a moment with an interested smile.

Nick looked back a final time to the door. His brow furrowed as he picked up a wine glass and began to polish it.

"Hey," she said after a minute, sweeping her blond hair off her shoulder with a feline hand.

"Hi," he laughed, slightly startled, "I'm sorry- what can I get you?"

"Whisky and coke," she replied, gesturing with her fingers, "two."

"Sure."

She watched as he turned his back to her, the sleeves of his red and white plaid shirt rolled up the elbows.

"Anything else?" He asked, after setting the order down.

"No, that'll do it," the woman smiled, lifting her glass in salutation and watching him as she sipped.

"You waiting you someone?" Nick asked a few beats, nodding to the second drink.

"No," she said, "that one's for you."

"Okay," Nick nodded, pursing his lips in unnatural smile, "thank you." He raised the glass in gratitude before lifting it to sip.

"No problem. Looks like you could use it," she said, before taking a taste of her own.

"Excuse me?" he probed gently, somewhat perplexed. He lowered the glass as he listened.

"I've been strung out enough times," the woman began with a knowing tilt of the head, "to know that you," she pointed, "need a drink-"

"Wait- strung out? What makes you think-"

"I've been watching you for a while," she interrupted, slowly tapping the rim of her glass with finger. She had an uncommonly self-possessed demeanour and Nick found himself both impressed and intimidated by her imperturbable authority. "I don't know who it is you're waiting for, but I don't think she's coming," she finished without malice. "Do you?"

Nick looked at her for a moment with a perplexed frown. Scoffing quietly, he raised the cool rim of the glass to his mouth.

"Ooh…" flirted another voice playfully after a moment. "He's handsome…"

Nick pupils flickered upwards to see a striking redhead lean up against the bar. "Think he'll wanna play with us?" she asked, inclining her head towards to her friend but keeping her eyes coquettishly fixed on him.

The blonde slowly stood, her glass in tow. "Don't think so B," she replied knowingly, her eyes also fixed on the brooding man before her. Her eyebrows rose expressively as she finished: "think he's taken."

"Seeya," she added with a smile, pouring off her seat like liquid.

Nick raised his own glass in delayed reply, his focus sinking into middle distance. His brow and mouth tightened as his mind wandered.

He hesitated a moment, his glass hovering.

Shrugging off her words, Nick lifted the tumbler to his mouth, relishing the smooth, sharp liquid as it coolly slipped down his throat.

A couple of hours later and he was twisting the key into their front door. He closed it quietly behind him.

The loft was dark and peaceful, just the hum of the fridge lurking in the expansive space.

Placing his keys on the hall table, he moved to the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

He opened the heavy steel door of the fridge to grab a bottle of water, pushing it closed with his foot.

He walked back towards the hall, pausing to take several long, hard sips. A form murky in the night time darkness caught his attention, and with a frown he lowered the bottle from his lips.

Dabbing his mouth with the back of his hand, Nick slowly stepped forwards, cocking his head as looked to the figure before him.

He came to a natural halt at the edge of the couch, looking down over the pillows, where Jess lay on her stomach, an arm lodged under her frame.

Her slow, steady breath told him she was asleep and he clocked her glasses curled in her hand.

He placed his water bottle on the book cabinet.

"Jess," he whispered, pushing his hands into his pockets and watching for her to stir. "Jess…" he repeated, tilting his head to look more closely at his roommate.

Nick moved around the couch and crouched down in front of her.

He placed a gentle hand on her back, feeling her stir beneath him. Her body was warm, clad in a striped, collared bed shirt; her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her face was towards his, Jess' lips pouted slightly from the pressure of pillow pressing into her cheek.

Gently, he rubbed and patted her back in an attempt to rouse her, repeating her name.

Jess let out a small sigh. Still locked in her slumber she turned a little so that she now almost faced him, her body resting on her side.

As she moved a book fell from under her and landed on the wooden floor, its pages splaying open.

Nick reached to pick it up. As he did so his attention was caught by several words strewn across the paper. He recognised their striking forms emblazoned in black and white.

He shot a look to Jess- her features were gentle with sleep and her breathing was deep and full. Slowly, he started skimming through the pages, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly as he let out a quiet and astonished breath. He sat down on the floor, his back resting on the leather behind.

His mind caressed the phrases before him, drinking them in with an intensifying curiosity, wanting to see and consume more.

Words like, 'tongued' and 'groaned', 'licked' and 'ache', provocatively littered the paragraphs, their slow burning eroticism stirring something deep within him. He turned the pages slowly, full of appreciation. He felt as if he was watching a woman undress for the first time; his pupils dilated, his breath had grown heavy.

He looked to Jess, suddenly captivated by her quiet, hidden sensuality. The paragraphs she consumed were neither cheap nor tacky. They were deeply erotic, filled with slow-burning complexity and feminine longing.

Nick studied her face for a moment. Her long, lustrous lashes flickered slightly as her mind swept her off on its dream-filled current. He finally noticed her bare legs, her shirt only reaching the tops of her slender, firm thighs.

He placed the book back on the floor, keen to intrude no further. He felt both affected and grateful of his discovery and he looked across to the woman who unknowingly lay before him.

It was if a veil that he had unsuspectingly concealed her in had come undone and he felt something profound and unnerving stir within him.

Removing the glasses from her hand, he placed them on the coffee table, before standing to leave.

It was a if dam was beginning to crack and split, the first promises of a tidal flood slowly beginning to trickle out like warm, sweet milk.

No hammer had penetrated this fortress; instead an offence he hadn't prepared for had grown and swelled within his barriers, twisting its way like ivy, natural, constructive and defiant.

Nick moved from her quickly. He suddenly felt both exposed and disturbed, overwhelmed by the intimacy of their solitary shared space.

"Hey," mumbled a quiet voice, heavy with sleep.

Nick paused for a second before turning to face her. She pushed herself up onto her elbow and pulled a blanket up around her.

"How was work?"

_I like you a lot. I'm glad you're around._

"Fine," he nodded, "the usual," he shrugged, balling his fist in his left hand as he spoke. Neither of them noticed how his movements reflected his inner agitation.

He felt unsure of how to be- how to stand or to look at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come over," Jess said slowly. "I was going to-"

It was if somebody had lifted a curtain and now a sea of faces and bright lights were assaulting him, hot and demanding.

"Don't worry about it-" he shrugged, his words overlapping hers:

"-I just wasn't sure you'd want to-"

"-to be honest, I was so busy I didn't even notice-"

"…See me after earli..."

"So-" he paused.

"Oh,"

"-It's cool."

His mind raced- could she see inside him or know what had just awakened within? He couldn't give anything away.

They looked at one another for a moment. Jess felt struck by his dispassionate demeanour. Groggy and increasingly vulnerable she asked-

"Is everything OK?"

"What?" Nick asked, "what you talking about? I'm fine," he added, a little forced. He ignored the swell of her nipples as they pressed promisingly through her shirt.

There was silence for a moment but then Jess' eyes widened. She began to anxiously pat down her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the surfaces around her.

Nick pretended to not know what she was looking for, suddenly aware of her vulnerability.

"Lost something?" he asked casually to affirm his faked ignorance. Her discomfort cut into him, feeling anxiety over a shared truth he had discovered alone and without her.

"No-"she said quickly, trying too hard to be nonchalant and flicking her wrist unnaturally. "It's nothing." She rested her hand at an odd angle on her hip. In the dark, Nick could she her face and neck flush.

"OK cool. See you tomorrow, Jess." He gently punched his fist into his open palm before walking out of sight.

"See yaa," she half-sang in a strangled voice, pointing at him trivially with her finger cocked like a gun.

The door closed.

"_Oh my God_," she pealed in a high-pitched and raspy whisper. She covered her face with her hands and fell back onto the pillows.

She felt tears of humiliation prickle her eyes.

Her overwhelming sense of exposure was heightened by the erotic hum of her body, her nerve endings still crackling from the images and sensations that had harassed her sleep-drunk mind.

Bursts of the interrupted dream seemed to repeat as if on loop. The way he had teased her- held her as he defiantly pushed his sex into her… She had almost been able to feel his gentle hand pressed into her back - hear him repeat her name, his breath warm and close against her skin.

The vivacity of her dream shook her and she squirmed as she matched his demeanour to her sexual sleep.

He must have heard her, she told herself- seen her writhe… a soft moan could have escaped her- maybe even his name.

This is when it hits her.

After a stifled pause, she slid her hand down between her thighs, feeling her fingers gently glide against her desperate wetness.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Jess stared up at the ceiling, a stream of consciousness thrashing inside her body.

Furious fights and laden smiles, tentative touches of hands to shoulders and stolen looks of reproach… They all seemed to slot into place, like pictures in a photo album.

She felt like an amnesiac who had just regained their memory.

Jess stood stiffly and after a brief moment walked to her room. As she looked to her surroundings. Reality seemed to have cracked wide open- redefined. How would she talk with him – all seemed changed. Could he see through her, like bright, stained glass?

Jess momentarily mourned her loss of innocence, frightened of undermining their carefully constructed eco-system and permanently marring their bond.

She closed the door and sat down on her bed. Her sex still ached violently. Her apparent arousal caused her brow to crease in bewilderment.

Jess lay down, staring up at the ceiling. She stayed there for several hours, contemplating her awakening. How was she to deal with this newly uncovered truth?

It seemed like a one-sided dilemma built for two.

Jess did not dare to imagine that across the hall Nick's actions mirrored her own.

There he lay, his head propped under one arm, the other at his side. He balled his fist, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

…_Now what?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Grazie_, _Merci_, _Danke_, _спасибо_, _Gracias_ and _Thank you_ for reading and reviewing.

Enjoy.

Peace,  
Psipsina

* * *

**Day Three: Day & Night**

He hadn't slept well. Four hours of inner disquiet and stressed sighs; a further three of hands massaging his brow - and of eyelids fighting against sunlight. He had tensed once, sure he he heard her door crack open, only to realise it was simply his mind decorating the old commercial pipework.

Nick had now reached an impenetrable wall. It was almost nine thirty. Nick knew that if he spent any longer in his room the veil of normalcy he had spent his night concocting would be proved invisible before it'd begun.

With a gruff groan he lifted himself to sit at the edge of his bed, brushing his hand against the top of his head and dishevelling his hair. He rubbed his knuckles against his jaw, relishing the pleasant scratch of the stubble that grew beneath.

He gently slapped the side of his face and stood.

Jess was also keen to start afresh. She had rearranged the utensils that lay out before her for a second time, paying keen attention to the blade that slid back and forth across the bagel she'd neatly sliced moments before. She felt her resolve strengthen with each passing minute, her desire to reset her reality- regain her blissful naivety – carefully fine-tuned overnight. She felt clad in a mask, one that made her feel safe and strong.

"You done interrogating that bagel?"

"_God_-"

"Sorry-"

"-_Nick,_"

"-I didn't mean to startle you," he laughed, reaching for the kettle.

"No-_worries-_cow-_boy_," she said, in a cheerful kind of tone that seemed to clang against him like a hammer on enamel. He opened the cupboard and removed a mug and then reached for the jar of coffee.

Their focus was trained on their respective tasks.

Jess slowly arranged some carefully carved tomatoes on the bread.

Nick spooned the rich powder into his cup, savoring the aroma.

"He's going to kill you, you know,"

"He can always charter more in from Columbia."

The clink of a spoon again porcelain.

The clatter of a knife as it was placed on the cutting board.

"What happened to being part of the 99%?"

"The 99% have developed a deep-rooted caffeine addiction."

He stepped up behind her, reaching to pinch a slice of tomato. She slapped his hand away.

Nick turned and poured the newly boiled water. He took his seat across from her.

Jess placed her now wrapped lunch into a bright red box along with a small cluster of purple grapes, an apple and a couple of Oreos. She locked it shut and pushed it aside, then removed her utensils and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I thought you were on spring hiatus..." Nick asked as if in passing. He reached for yesterday's paper, the pages of which he never truly conquered.

"Yeah," she answered over her shoulder as she closed the hatch. "Tanya had a couple of things she wants help with- I said I'd give her a hand."

This was a lie.

"Cool," he replied, his eyes scanning the pages. He folded the paper in half and placed it on the island, his cup warm in his hand. "Can you believe these jackasses..." he husked under his breath, shaking his head.

Jess took a final sip of her herbal tea and put the mug in the sink.

"Ok, I'm out," she picked up her lunchbox. "You working tonight?"

"Yeah," he turned the page, "I need to help my boss with some deliveries so I figured I'd work out the shift."

This was a half-lie.

"Ok, well maybe I'll drop by later- say 'hi'", Jess theorized, grabbing her coat and her keys.

"Sure."

Neither had noticed that in their individual and flawlessly executed demonstrations of normalcy that they had failed to actually look at one another.

"OK..." she said to herself, now by the door, as if completing a mental checklist. "Bye," she bid, her optimistic voice rasping in its familiar and gentle way.

The pair's parting glance was indeed their first. They hesitated for a moment, the cool clash of blue and hazel unmissable even fifteen feet apart.

"See ya," he answered casually, flicking his hand before looking back down to his paper and taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

"Hey, girlfriend," began Cece's voice, warm, happy and muffled by noise.

"Hey!" Jess exclaimed, frowning as she asked, "where are you?"

"Remember that date I told you about?"

"_Right_, I'm so sorry, I _totally spaced. _How was it?"

"I'm still on it..."

"_What_?" Jess laughed.

"He flew me _to Miam_i," Cece confided gayly. "We're at some kind of after-party on his yacht,"

It'd been almost two months since Schmidt and Cece had stubbornly parted and although reluctant of her friend's compartmentalization, Jess would never cease to dole out her support. The crackle of a crowd and the heavy thud of a slow baseline undulated through the phone, desperately out of time with the sounds of Jess' footsteps tapping against the concrete.

"Wow, Cece- that's amazing- you having fun?" Jess pulled open the door to the bar and stepped inside.

"It is pretty cool," Cece shrugged off modestly. "How's things with you, babe?"

She clocked Nick as he amiably chatted to a couple of customers. He balled a bar cloth in his hands, his attention busied for now. She took a seat in a nearby booth.

"They're ok..." Jess pealed off her black jacket, the phone trapped between her ear and her shoulder. If Cece's surroundings were less raucous she would have heard and undoubtedly challenged the slow and uncertain tone in her friend's reply. "Quiet... It's just me and Nick-"

"_Oh really…"_

"Cece," Jess warned in half-hearted reproach.

A pause.

"Is it weird?"

_Oh my God, it's -so- weird._

"No- it's fine- I mean, it's a little-"

"-are you checking his feet?"

"Cece, come on. It's not like-" Jess stopped suddenly as she noticed that the entire lower half was twisted towards the bar. "_Oh my God_," she squawked, turning it back and shielding her eyes with her hands.

"What?"

"No, I- nothing- I just realized I'm missing a Wonder Years marathon... _shooot_" she lied, almost comically.

Unconvinced: "Babe... talk to me…"

"I'm_ fine_," Jess cooed, her voice gravelly.

"Hey Cec! Get over here good lookin-"

"Shoot... Babe, I'm sorry I've gotta to run- speak to you later?"

"Of course," Jess breathed in partial relief, "have fun- be safe!"

"Always."

* * *

Nick hadn't let himself look at the door once, carefully training his focus on each nuance of every task.

That didn't stop him of course from noticing a slim, feminine creature gloved in black slip into the bar, take a seat and linger somewhere to his left.

He found himself paying closer attention to the women before him, allowing his reluctant charisma to seep out into their conversation. They responded with witty remarks, which he rebuffed with words that made them peal in delight. Long-gone his college days, Nick was slightly astonished that flirting with women could be so easy when you have the energy and desire to do so- even if it is misplaced.

The more firmly he focused on them the less aware he became of the conversation they were sharing. His brain seemed to jump between the vague promise of the woman behind them and the ordinary exchange in front of him. He frankly felt drunk with the effort.

Nick found himself laughing sincerely, but at what, he didn't really know.

"Hey stud," Jess rasped in a theatrically sexy voice, her mocking triggering an internal smile buried somewhere deep. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

Jess leant against the bar and took a thin red straw, holding it between her fingers as if a cigarette. On others the gesture would have seemed unnatural and ridiculous. On Jess it fit like a second skin.

"What's a girl got to get a drink 'round here?" She asked, wiggling her hips a little and cocking a shoulder coquettishly.

Those that knew her would recognize that these were the playfully innocent actions of a woman unable to take herself too seriously. It was probably for this reason then that her sarcastic flirting was having the exact opposite affect, pulling Nick to her as if a magnet.

In a physical manifestation of his psyche, Nick brought his arms to rest on the bar, leaning forward and bringing his face closer to hers.

"Well, that depends-" he began, cocking an eyebrow."You alone, little lady?"

Deflated, irked and moderately embarrassed, the abandoned women slinked off with no acknowledgement from the bartender who'd been giving such positive signals.

Jess looked around, her hand to her chest. "Well I do declare, I believe I am," she drawled. "Hand me a drink to drown my sorrows, barkeep." She hit the bar with her hand. "I demand liquor."

"Liquor I can do." Nick pushed himself off the bar before turning to grab several bottles. She rested her head in her palm to watch as he mixed them, idly glancing around at her fellow customers in interest.

"What you making?" she asked after a minute.

"Would you just wait?"

He settled a tall glass on the bar before turning away to clear away a couple of tumblers.

"Waw," Jess began seriously after a long, gentle sip, "Nick. This is really great- thank you."

"Anything to keep you quiet," he said, focusing on faces dotted around the back of the room. He shot her a look after a moment. She caught his meaning. One of modest appreciation, it was almost untraceably apologetic.

The pair were interrupted by loud cheering as a group of unsteady males approached the bar. Jess frowned to Nick quizzically to which he replied with a look of both warning and displeasure.

"Bachelor party," he explained.

He placed his hands on his hips, squaring his body to face the oncoming pack of inebriated and expensively dressed men. She noticed how masculine he'd suddenly become; his jaw seemed squarer, his chest sturdy and full.

"What can I get you fellas?" he asked, his eyebrows raising expectantly.

"I don't know man..." began a guy in a fitted grey shirt. "What you got that's good?"

"I would say that all the alcohols are good," Nick replied. His tone was casual but it was clear he wasn't looking to play ball.

"Hey man," yelled another, younger man, throwing his arm across the shoulder of his friend. "Don't give this poor bastard here a hard time, he's about to sign his life over to the devil."

"That's right bro- I'm getting married yo'!" he shouted, turning to his friends and raising his arms. They wildly hollered back, triggering several uncomfortable pauses from other patrons and a small shrug of discomfort in Jess's shoulders. She smiled at them mildly before taking a sip of her drink.

All this was noted by Nick who was becoming increasingly keen to quench the men's thirst for attention and mute their disruptive presence.

"How about some shots?" he asked over the din, clapping his hands together.

The men bellowed appreciatively. Nick threw Jess a knowingly look, a wry smile gracing his lips. She smiled in return, pursing her mouth in an attempt to control it.

Nick began slamming shot glasses down onto the bar. One, two, three-

"Bring it over guys- on the house."

Seven, eight, nine... He ran the alcohol along the small, stunted glasses, filling eleven in total.

"OK," he continued, placing one down in front of Jess and giving her a small encouraging nod. He raised his own in the air. "This is to you, my man- about to marry a beautiful woman-" he was interrupted by loud cries protest. "OK," he cocked his head once in what Jess knew to be irony, "you're about to marry... a moderately attractive woman," more jovial yells. "May you always be happy, the sex always be good and your friends always keep your secrets." He raised his glass to a sea of aggressive cheers, before downing his own shot, watching Jess as she copied.

He saw her wrinkle her nose and cough a laugh, pushing the glass back to him.

"No worries," he said, waving off thanks from the men.

Jess sat back in her chair, a bemused frown matching her almost impressed smile. His back was turned to her as he busied himself tidying and organizing his workspace. It was if Nick had conducted them like an orchestra, effortlessly diffusing any negativity and creating an environment of his choosing.

"Back in a bit- you OK?" he asked her quietly, leaning in as he placed a hand down in front of her.

"Do your thing _cow-boy,_" she shot back, watching him leave. Jess frowned at her awkward, repeated sign off.

She sat there for a moment, her eyes scanning the list bottles and elaborate labels on the back bar.

Jess relished the cool pop of her drink as it toyed with her tongue and slipped down her throat. She began to feel rush of something in her thighs as her resting legs grew unsteady. She lay her head on her knuckles and gently suckled at the straw, feeling its dark elixir slip through her blood and up into her brain.

"Hey," came a smooth, cool voice. Her head lowered to her glass, Jess partially turned her head to the young friend of the groom, her straw still grasped between her teeth.

"Hey," she replied, her tone friendly but distant as she pulled up to sit straight.

"This seat taken?"

"Oh," she began, "you know, I don't actually think there's a seat here..." Jess looked around, bewildered.

"S'an expression," he replied, confidently sidling up to her, his pelvis almost touching her knee. "I just wanted to say hi. Maybe get to know you a bit better..."

He brushed something invisible off her shoulder and Jess recoiled slightly.

"_Woahkay there buddy_- you just put yourself in the f_rie-nd zo-ne_," Jess half-sung in an awkward melody.

"You're really hot-"

"Well," she paused for a moment, "that's actually very nice. But, I'm not really interested- I'm sorry." Her voice was kind but her light headed discomfort was swelling.

"Come on... I'm feeling lonely what with buddy getting hitched-" he continued, moving closer and placing a hand on her back.

"Hey," Jess interrupted sternly, twisting out of his grip and pointing a finger at him. "_That's_ not OK. I said, I'm not interested."

"You know, I bet you wouldn't be such a bitch if you knew how much I earned," the man suddenly replied, his tone hard but his body still close.

"Wh-"

"_Hey!" _came a stern voice. A forceful arm pushed the unwanted suitor away from her with a hand flat against his shoulder and he fell back a few paces. "The girl said she wasn't interested," Nick said emphatically, placing himself defensively between them.

"What's your problem?" the man angrily replied as stepped forwards, rearranging his collar. Several of his friends defensively stepped up behind him.

"My problem, _pal_, is that you're bothering someone who clearly does not want you to touch her."

"Did you even ask her if she wasn't interested? Or you just gettin' territorial?" he replied confrontationally.

"Oh," Jess interrupted, placing her hand on Nick's shoulder and leaning around him, "I'm pretty sure."

Nick raised his eyebrows angrily, his lower jaw jutting out.

"Sorry man," he guy frowned mockingly, holding up his hands, 'I didn't realize she was your girl-" he shrugged off the shoulder grabs of his friends, keen for him to calm down.

"She's not '_my girl_'," Nick warned sternly. "And I think it's time for you and all your buddies here to leave."

"Whatever..." Davey looked around, shifting his weight. "You can have her. At the end of the day you're just some loser who works behind a bar-"

"-Davey, let's go-" began another man, enthusiastically, hungry to diffuse his friend's agitation.

To himself: "She looks like she's a slut anywa-"

With two furious arms, Nick violently shoved the man back, where he brutally fell back, half colliding with two friends and almost tripping over a table.

"_Oh God,_" Jess breathed, standing up nervously.

Nick aggressively squared up to him. "What's your problem, man?" he seethed, his voice disturbingly calm.

Davey wriggled from his friend's grasping arm and stepped up to the barman who had so publicly humbled him. His upper lip curled and his stare was wild.

A strained impasse flourished.

Although the same height at the man before him, Davey began to wither under the unfaltering, impenetrable stare of his would-be opponent. Sensing the shift of power in his favor Nick slowly began to speak.

"I suggest you get out," he said, his eyes flicking to the door. "_Right now_." Nick's voice was steady and absolute.

Davey watched him for a moment.

"Come on man," said the groom, his eyes also focused on Nick's unshakable stance.

"Whatever," Davey scoffed after a moment, as if the entire episode was beneath him. He slowly walked away, his friends moving off behind him, some offensive, some apologetic.

Nick breathed out heavily as the door closed, his stance immediately softening. Jess raised a hand to his arm just as he turned to look at her.

"Are you OK?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," her voice was shaky. Unsure. Brow knitted. "I've never see you like that before Nick..." she said concernedly. Her voice was fragile. Alcohol and adrenaline was was swirling around her.

"I'm fine," he frowned. "Look, I gotta go speak to my boss; sort this mess out..." he began, looking at the floor and dishevelled furniture. "Are you OK?" he repeated, placing his hands at the top her arms and looking into her seriously. She felt taken aback with the way he studied her face, as if engaged in a deep search for any flicker of pain or upset.

"Yeah- fine... thank you." she added after he had moved off.

Jess felt unsteady. Shaken, she moved back to the booth and sat for a moment. Her mind replayed the scene over and over. She wasn't sure if it was the violent manifestation of the situation, or the stoicism of Nick's words, but things suddenly felt insecure.

At was if Jess has only just become aware of Nick's masculinity and of the reality that he wasn't just her friend, but a man – one with his own energy, psychology and feeling. She suddenly felt very small in comparison, affected by his physical power and quiet authority. Mostly however, Jess has become acutely aware that should he want to, Nick could overpower, hurt or dominate her own slight frame in a moment.

Her eyes unfocused, she felt overwhelmed by the thought. It made her feel vulnerable, fevered and safe.

It turned her on.

She was absorbed by her reverie, its hungry flame consuming several minutes.

"Hey," Nick breathed, his hand on her upper arm. "OK?" he shook her shoulder once, gently, slowly. After studying her for a moment he reached to pick up a couple of glasses left on the table. "Don't worry about that guy- he was a jackass."

"_I'm fine_," she chimed. "I had no idea vodka could do that to a man," she played, once again hiding within her silly southern drawl.

He sighed a half laugh, pleased she seemed OK.

"I don't think it was the vodka," Nick replied knowingly, his eyebrows flashing as he wiped down the table. "I should be clocking off pretty soon. You good to sit tight?"

"Sure, do your thing c-"

"-_Cowboy,_" he finished in soft amusement, walking off, his eyes scanning the bar.

Jess felt warm and tired. The alcohol had seemingly gone to her head. She folded her arms and lay her forehead down for what seemed like a moment.

* * *

Nick waved off the final customers and switched on the glass washer for a final time. He sighed and looked around him, satisfied that his shift was almost at an end.

He moved over to Jess, pausing a second before waking her. This time he didn't touch her.

"Jess," he said. She woke instantly, sitting quickly and groggily. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling her jacket on to her lap and standing to leave.

Nick suddenly tilted his head, his gaze dedicated to a small spot on her throat. "Wait," he began quietly, stepping towards her.

A cold flash of something vivacious whipped within Jess's chest. Her arms tensed. He was getting close. She studied him, confused. It was warm and dark. She could smell his aftershave. She frowned, frozen, questioning - was he going to kiss her?

"What?" she asked, after a moment, frowning and self-conscious.

"Come here," Nick said softly, a small frown and beguilement tinting his tone.

He brought two gentle fingers to the soft flesh of her neck. The tips grazed her warmly. She could feel the pressure of his touch hot on her skin.

He let out a small breath of amusement, before holding out his palm to show a small gold star stuck to the tip of his index finger.

Jess let out a sigh.

"Someone did well at school today," Nick teased, before grabbing her coat and walking to the door. He left Jess standing still behind him for a moment, feeling like little but a silly girl.

* * *

They were walking in familiar and comfortable silence, the sound of Jess's well-loved knee-high black suede boots their only soundtrack.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there," Nick said after a while.

"What? It's fine." Jess reassured, warmly. "It was kind of impressive actually," she added lightly after a moment. Quickly adding, "not that fighting's the answer."

"I don't know about that," he smiled for a second. "I'm sorry about that jerk-"

"No," Jess said, tranquilly. "Thank you- for defending me," she added.

"No problem."

He looked at her for a moment, sharing a smile. As their expressions deepened, their eyes glowed. They looked away almost bashfully.

The pair was quiet as they walked the dark streets of West LA.

"You look nice," Nick said, "by the way."

His eyes fixed ahead, he didn't see her smile.

"Thank you," she shrugged, modestly, touched.

In his peripheral vision he noted how her long, slender legs undulated back and forth like a sleek pendulum. Her black tights and high-wasted shorts tapered at the waist, while her matching scoop-necked t-shirt whispered the promise of a hint of her breasts. Her bare neck lay exposed be her long, dark ponytail, which seemed to glimmer under the street lights. Her arms were crossed against her middle. Her nails were red.

Their bodies weren't touching but they remained close together, navigating the streets silently, strengthened by the other's presence.

"Got your keys?"

"Yeah."

She twisted them into the lock and they boarded the elevator. There was quiet.

The rumble of the electrics seemed to pulsate through their bodies as the floor vibrated beneath them. Despite the loud groan of the machinery, Jess was certain she could hear Nick's slow, steady, quiet breathing. She felt as if she was wrapped in a dense, warm, pulsating cocoon.

Centimeters away, Nick's eyes bore into the steal doors. He could feel the light rays of perfume flux in the static air and envelop him. He almost felt high.

Suddenly the light in the elevator began to flicker, plunging them in and out of darkness in a minute series of deep, rapid flashes.

They came to a halt. The doors tore open. They hesitated for a second. Her head unmoving, Jess threw Nick a side glance that never escaped her bangs before moving out toward the door.

After the scrape of metal on metal, they were enveloped in the dark of the loft's hall. She scrambled for the light, keen to escape the intensity of being alone with him in the sensual nighttime shade.

Jess sighed as light filled the room with a click. She turned to see him looking at her, his hand on the switch, his eyebrows raised in bemusement.

"Forgot your way around, Miss Day?"

"Blame that poison you made me..." she threw back casually, moving towards the kitchen, not noticing how he instinctually followed. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Jess turned to the bread bin from which she removed a couple of slices and placed them in the toaster. Nick leant against the steel table, watching her move with a still and quiet intensity.

She removed a jar of jam from the cupboard and placed it down, positioning herself a foot or so away.

She slowly unscrewed the lid, her movements languid and steady. Nick's eyes drunk in the sumptuous, deep red of the berries before glancing up to her mouth, which seemed painted an identical shade.

He swallowed deeply.

"_Damn_," Jess whispered, her attention stolen by a stowaway smudge of compote which lay promisingly across her lower palm and wrist.

Without thinking, Nick wordlessly took her hand in his own, bringing her palm to his mouth. Parting his lips he gently suckled on her, relishing the sweet, sharp taste of the berries and the delirious promise of something else beneath. He looked to her; her blue eyes, thunderous; her lips slightly parted.

He felt possessive and possessed.

Their deep, erotic stare penetrate deep within their cores. Nick felt adrenaline thrash wildly in his veins. Both were hypnotized by his anarchy. He slowly lowered her hand, holding it firmly is his own, his eyes still on hers. Jess's entire figure seemed to palpitate as she removed her wrist from his grasp.

Unsteadily, she looked down and picked up the jar, turning her back to him. She began to fumble with the lid, clumsily trying to place it back on its owner.

Quietly, calmly, Nick stepped up behind her. He took hold of the jar, his arms either side of her as he firmly screwed down the lid.

Jess felt the pressure of his body against her own and could sense his warm, gentle breathing as it teased her neck.

She felt her spine, belly and thighs fizzle and glow, like champagne.

Nick slowly placed the jar down, gripping the counter as if the ground was unsteady.

Intoxicated, their eyelids began to flutter closed; their breath was heavy. Their figures were deathly still, yet seemed only to fuse closer.

Slowly, he lowered his head. His mouth neared her neck and his lips finally grazed her hot, desperate, bare skin.

Almost soundlessly, he whispered her name, her silent response loud and eloquent.

His grip on the counter tightened and he heard her breath shake, her chest seeming to pulsate and swell with her uneven breath. He could feel her back – perfect- against him.

Nick's fingers fluttered momentarily as his mind toyed with brushing her vulnerable, tightly clad ribcage with his fingertips- to the tease a taught nipple above...

The metallic pop of the toaster quickly ripped through them bringing their unified trance to a crashing arrest.

Their bodies stiff and frozen the pair's breath quickened as they woke to their reality.

And their proximity.

Silently, and after a few moments, Jess moved out of their untouching embrace leaving Nick still, his eyes enslaved by the surface beneath him.

He heard her door quietly close, his mind and body trapped in the paralyzing eroticism of their half-living daydream.

Utterly disoriented, Jess's eyes were open and unfocussed and her femininity was wholly alight.


End file.
